


Xx420ponyfucker69xX

by Lunala



Series: Meme Series (because I'm a jerk) [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brony - Freeform, Furry, M/M, Oh God I'm going to Hell, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/pseuds/Lunala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full Pester is a brony in a world full of,,,,,, nOrmal ppl<br/>until he meets dank plowell<br/>(this is a meme fic! it's a joke, so pls don't feel offended by anything and if u do I'm v sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xx420ponyfucker69xX

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK  
> BACK IN TOWN  
> LUNALA'S BACK  
> W MORE MEMES NOW

hi my name is full pester and i hvae a secrete  
I am ,,, , brOny  
yeS it tRUe I wanna fcUK A PONY DONT JUDGE ME they're so smexxyyyyyy have u seen them?¿???!  
I jsu t,,,, dat snout,, dem hoOveS,,,, yeS  
I have a poster of pronces celesta on my cieling so thet I can fap 2 her I lvoe poniesssssssss  
y I like ponies!??? nobody now butt I know HAHAHAHA itS CAUSE DAYUM GUUUUURL THEY HOT AF  
anywayss this is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
gonna let the light, shine on me  
now I've found who I am  
theres no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who I want to be  
this is me  
I'm a bronyyyy  
\-----------------------  
I go to a V v hOrriBLE SCHoL they all hte bronies and idk y???? they just don't know cool peeps when day see 1  
I git to my skool late everyday cuz I'm always watxhin a bunch of mlp (that's my little pony for those of y'all that don't know :P ) butt nobody cccccccc me cuz I'm emo and I b l e n d in w the crowd  
I love hot topic and I buy all my clothes from there, and 2day I was wearin basketball shortz w rainbow datch on em and my faaaaave priness lun hoddie!!!!!!! I was faB AF  
today it was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
everday ppl made fun of m3 and avoided me and iw as like wat  
no  
why  
let's fuck ponies 2gether pls that's all I want  
but nobody luv me and I want somebody 2 luv mee  
wen I was a smol child I looked "normal" psH who need that?¿!? I had hair da cooler of blood and a stryking bleu eye but it wasnever enof  
then  
1 day  
I saw a boi wearin a bootyful tail and I was liek wTF PPL CAN HVAE TAILES???? and he wiNkEd @ me an I fainted  
it was amazin  
that is how I strted 2 dress ghe wai I do know witch is fab and smexy butt 4 som reason nobody want to date me?¿???  
it sucks (just liKE UR MOM OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) but it oka cuz I kno that flutershit LOV me ;)  
anywais  
I am walken 2 my 2nd perio clas and suDdenLy my phone rings  
"my little pony my little pony myyyyYYYYY MY LITTLE PONY I USED 2 WONDER WAT FRIENDSGIP COOD BE MY LITTLE PONY UNTIL U ALL SHARED ITS MAGIC W MEEE BIG ADVENTURE TONS OF FUUUN A BEAUTIFUL HEART FAITH FULL AND STRONG SHARING KINDESS ITS AN EASY FEAAAT AND MAGIC MAKES IT ALL COMPLETE Y E A H MY LITTLE POONY DO U KNOW U ARE MY V BEST FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEENDS!!!" I cri becuz it just so beauty  
I answer and it is my father  
"soN!" he say  
"I told u knot 2 call me that daaaaad" I say "call me Xx420ponyfucker69xX that's wat all my friends call meh!"  
"U DONT HAVE FRIENDS FULL OH MY GO D JUST CHILL TF OUT MATE"  
"u doNT UNDERSTAND ME DAD  
IM NOT HUMAN  
IM  
EMO PONY"  
I hear him cry and them he hang up lol l8r l0ser haha who needs a dads love anywys??¿??? not me thAts for sure!!!!!!!!  
I roll my eyes and keep on wling to clas but wen I get there the belll ringS!¡!!! oh nO (haha jk idc about skool)  
now I heard to my fave clas, aRT!!!!!!! all I do there is draw mlp porn ;) my teach doestn care cause he a satanist :)  
I rUn 2 arte cuz I'm juST SO HYPE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
I enter da classroom and wink @ the teach and he cri  
ha who care all I want do is draw da smex between my otp (it twilgt spoorkle an appel jakc)  
"oK class" teach say "time 4 attendance! Imma call out da names an u say here if u here mkay"  
"Dracon malphoi!"  
"hiss hiss motherfucker"  
"karkat!"  
"HERE!!!!!!!"  
"pattick stum!"  
"heEeEeEeErRE!"  
"full pester!"  
"brohoof!" I say  
it obvi the best 1  
"and 2day we hav a knew student, every1 say hello 2 dank plowell!"  
a boi walk in and omG he is almost as beauty as raretity,,,,,, I am shOck  
he have brown frige hair like me butt not me  
he wearin many black, at least 10 black, and he have a tail?????? is he,,,,,,,, no,, it can't be,,,,  
"meow" he say  
omg  
he is furrry  
:o  
"dank plowell, u can sit next to full pester I think u will have many in comon"  
he sit next 2 me and he wave  
"meow! me name is dank plowell but I'd like it if u would call me kitty!!" he say  
"my nmae is full pester but if u could call me Xx420ponyfucker69xX I'd rly apreceate it :)" I say  
"OMG UR Xx420ponyfucker69xX???? UR MY FAVE REDDITER!!!!!! THAT FEDORA U HAVE IS SO SWEG HAHA IM UR BIGGEST FAN!" he yeL L  
"omG rLy????? wat ur username¿"  
"my user name is furry-p0rn-4-l1f3"  
I gsAP HE THE HOTTIE HOLY CRAP  
"omg,,,,,,, let's maKE OUT!" I say, grabin his hand and runnin outside bcuz teacher don't care bout me  
we make out  
it great  
I love it  
(imagine a super beautiful break right here and leave comments about it like "wOw Lunala I've nEvEr seen such a beautiful break!!!!!!!!!" yeah do that cause I'm lazy)  
it has been many week and I think I love kitty he just so cute and he purrrrrrr so sexy that I don't think even sweaty bel is that cute I have a botyfull ring 4 him and I'm going to propose on the last day of the 6th grade to him!!!!!!!! it a ring w the elephants of harmonic on it and it's so perf :') I c kitty in the corner running up against da wal he so adorbs "here kitty kitty kitty!! I have a special thing 4 u!!!!" I yell, runing over 2 my love my life my wife "hi Xx420ponyfucker69xX!!!!!! how r u?? I love U!!!!!!!!!" "kitty, dank, my lvoe,,,,,,,,, will u...... JOHN CENA"

**Author's Note:**

> who's going to hell???????  
> me  
> I'm going to hell  
> (jaja no I'm not cause I'm an atheist who doesn't believe in it see u in nothing losers)  
> (sorry if I offended u w that @ religious ppl ur cool and ily)


End file.
